How it all began
by TexasKingoftheGeeks
Summary: I started writing this when I was nine, lost the document, and am now retyping it will a bunch of changes to make it better. This is not only about Sliders, but a whole lot of other shows and movies as well!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Matthew, and this is the story of how I started Sliding through the Multiverse. It's a very long story, so I may as well get started.

It all started in the summer of 2005, I was wandering down the street in front of my parents' house when I happened upon an abandoned DeLorean. Yes, an abandoned DeLorean. One of THE MOST valuable collector cars ever made. It had all the stuff the DeLorean in Back to the Future Part II had, including the Mr. Fusion! I knew I was too young to drive (I was only nine), but I got inside anyway just to check it out. Everything inside looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. I opened the glove box and out popped a envelope with no name, no return address, nothing printed on the front. Against my better judgment, I opened the envelope. Inside were the keys and a letter that read as follows:

_To whom it may concern, I, the creator of this vehicle, am so sorry for all I have done. I should have never made this accursed car in the first place. It has caused me nothing but trouble. If you decide to drive it, may God have mercy on your soul._

The letter was very mysterious, but I disregarded what it said and put the key in the ignition. My first mistake. As soon as the engine roared to life, colors of all kinds swirled around the outside, and the car felt like it was floating. Shockwaves bathed the inside of the car in green light, and my entire body felt strange. Imagine the strangest feeling you've ever felt times a million. All of a sudden, the colors stopped and all I could see out of the windows was sky. I opened the door. My second mistake. I instantly dropped about twelve feet, I thought I was doomed, but I managed to land on top of a man with very large hair. I blacked out immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, I woke up to find myself in a sort of hospital room dressed in only a hospital gown. My entire body ached, but especially at the base of my spine. It felt like someone had taken my spine and yanked on it extremely hard. I could hear voices on the other side of the wall. It was the sound of a man and woman yelling at each other. "We have to get rid of him," the man said. "Are you crazy?!" the woman shouted back. "He almost killed me."

"He probably didn't mean to."

"Be reasonable, woman!"

"I am! You have to think about how he feels! You two are the same species!"

"Please, that could have been fake!"

"Fake?! You saw his tail!"

"Tail?" I said as I sat up. I immediately felt behind me. Lo and behold, I had grown a tail, brown and furry as could be. "What the heck is going on here?" I asked aloud. I decided to get up and have a look around. My clothes were nowhere in sight, though they probably wouldn't help now that I had a tail. I wandered through the compound until I came upon a sign across the wall. The sign read "Capsule Corporation." Yes, the very same corporation as in the Dragonball series. Then it all came together. I had been transported into the world of Dragonball! That explains the tail! I had become a Saiyan! "This HAS to be a dream or something," I said. I decided to try pinching myself, but no luck. I was fully awake and this was ALL happening. "Oh, no, what are mom and dad going to say when I come home with a tail?!" I literally shouted. "HE'S ESCAPING!" shouted the man's voice. I turned to see none other than Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans, and husband to Bulma. "Good Lord," I said as I stared at an anime character come to life. "SECURITY!" shouted the woman, whom I now figured must be Bulma. I decided to run as fast as my legs could carry me.

I evaded security for about half-an-hour, until I turned a corner and ran smack-dab into Vegeta. "End of the line, squirt," he said in a very indignant tone. I immediately backed to the wall and started cowering in the corner. Then, a miracle happened, Vegeta didn't kill me on the spot. "What's wrong with you?! A Saiyan NEVER backs away from a fight!" he shouted as if he was expecting a duel to the death. "I wasn't a Saiyan until a few hours ago!" I shouted back. "Come again?" Vegta asked. I told him of what happened with the car, and his eyes grew very wide. "Come with me, Bulma will want to hear this," he finally said.

I followed Vegeta to Bulma's father's laboratory. It had some things that hadn't even been invented yet on my world. Vegeta explained it all to Bulma. "Wait, is that the car that we pulled out of the sky?" she asked. "Y-yes, ma'am," I said nervously. It was still a lot to take in. "It was pretty beaten up, but it still works," she reassured me. "Good, I HAVE to get home," I replied.

Bulma took me to the DeLorean. The Capsule Corporation workers had cleaned it up. I got inside. "Thanks for all your help!" I happily said. "No problem, but you'd better visit," Bulma replied. "Count on it!" I said as I turned the key. The lights again flashed around the car, but instead of landing at my home, I landed in an old junkyard. "Oh, what have I gotten myself into now?!" I shouted as I saw the foreign landscape.


	3. Chapter 3

The Junkyard appeared to be ordinary; not a single person in sight. Suddenly, I heard voices behind the car. I stayed silent and just listened. "I dunno, Chance. Maybe someone dropped it off?" asked a male voice. "Maybe. Have any idea what all this stuff on top is, Jake?" asked the one known as Chance. "I haven't the slightest clue. Maybe we should just take it all off," replied Jake. I couldn't let them destroy my only link to my home world! I decided to get out and face them.

I finally forced my hand to open the gull-wing door, and I jumped out. "Don't you lay one hand on this car!" I shouted. Then, the two raised up from behind the car, and my eyes grew wide. The two, Chance and Jake, were none other than the SWAT Kats, and from the fact that both their jaws dropped, they were just as surprised by my appearance. Not surprising since in a world of Kats, I was the odd man out.

"J-Jake, what is that?" asked Chance nervously. "I don't know," replied Jake. "Okay, this is gonna take a little explaining," I said trying to assure that I wasn't going to hurt them. "Okay, but first, you may want to put on some clothes," Chance replied. I looked down and realized that I never got my clothes back from Bulma. I cursed like a sailor inside my head as I walked in.

They let me borrow some clothes and I told them my story. They listened with intrigue, and it was apparent by their facial expressions. "Wow," was all Chance could say after hearing my tale. "You're welcome to stay with us for as long as you want," said Jake. "Do you know anything about cars?" asked Chance. "A few years ago, I could name every car on the lot, but I've kind of gotten out of that. If you're talking about fixing cars, I haven't the slightest clue," I replied truthfully. "Chance'll teach 'ya!" said Jake.

They took me to their guest room. "See 'ya tomorrow, bud!" said Chance as he left the room. "Like I said, you can stay as long as you want," said Jake as he left the room. I got into bed, but didn't go to sleep immediately. I thought about several things. My old life was probably over, and a new life was just starting. Even if I could go back to my world, I'd be just as much a freak as I was here. Finally, I accepted it and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I kept my eyes shut, hoping that it had all been a dream, but then I turned over and sat on my tail wrong. "Yeouch!" I shouted as I jumped out of bed. I looked around the room. It was all really happening. I decided to go into the kitchen and see what breakfast was going to be.

I made myself some eggs and sausage patties, though I couldn't find anything to drink. All they had was milk, and I'm lactose intolerant. Chance and Jake finally walked into the room still in their pajamas. Jake was wearing just a plain white t-shirt and camouflage boxer shorts, Chance on the other hand was wearing baby blue footie pajamas with a cartoon Kat, whom I'd later find out was Scaredy Kat, printed all over them. They sat down to the breakfast I had made them. "Aren't you going to drink anything? We have plenty of milk," Jake asked. "Can't drink it. I'm lactose intolerant," I replied. "I've got some soda in the mini fridge in my room," said Chance. "I could probably drink that," I said hopefully. Chance got me a can of soda, and I drank it with my breakfast.

Later on, Chance taught me a bunch about fixing all sorts of cars, but I had to hide whenever a customer showed up at the garage. Sound weird? Think of it this way, in this world I was technically an alien. If the military found me, I would probably be dissected. I learned quite a bit about fixing cars there, but it got a bit messy. By the time we finished, I was pretty much soaked in motor oil all thanks to Mayor Manx's limo, and one slip with a screwdriver. "Dang, dude, you need a shower," Jake said after seeing me. "Yeah, could you tell me where that is?" I asked. "Down the hall, to the left, third door on your right," Chance replied.

I went the direction that Chance had told me. I opened the door and immediately saw that they had an entire locker room set up for about twenty. I guessed that a lot of people had worked here before Chance and Jake started. None of the lockers actually had locks on them. I guess since Chance and Jake are such good buddies, and there's only two of them, there's really no need for locks. I put the coveralls that Jake had given me in the hamper and got into the showers.


	5. Chapter 5

I spent the next few days honing my Saiyan abilities. Eventually, I learned how to fly, which is a problem considering I'm afraid of heights. I decided to use it only when needed. I kept to myself most of the time because I didn't want to hurt Chance and/or Jake. But then one day…

"Matthew, come in here, I want you to see something!" shouted Jake from inside. I went inside and saw that they had been working on the DeLorean. "Why are you dismantling the DeLorean?" I asked. "We were trying to see what made this thing travel to another dimension," replied Jake. "Hey, I think I found the problem!" shouted Chance with joy. Chance immediately pulled a small, remote-like device out from behind the Flux Capacitor. "This thing was wedged up in there."  
"What do you think it is, Chance?"  
"I dunno, Jake."  
"We probably shouldn't mess with it then."  
"May I see it, please?" I asked. Chance handed me the device. On the back was written "Property of Quinn R. Mallory." "Whoever this Quinn-guy is, he must have something to do with the DeLorean."  
"Should we find him?"  
"Chance, this thing can travel to an infinite number of parallel universes. The likelihood that we'd find one guy with that thing is slim to none," replied Jake. "Then, what should we do with it?"  
"Maybe Dr. Zyme would know what to do with it."


End file.
